


Heatwave

by morethanwords



Series: klaine summer challenge 2017 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanwords/pseuds/morethanwords
Summary: Teachers. Things are getting hot!!





	Heatwave

The weather had been hot for weeks and everyone was becoming weary of it. Getting up for work in the morning was becoming an effort. Even at the god earthly hour that a teacher had to get up to prepare for the day, the heat was already rising. Kurt dressed in his smart knee length shorts and crisp white cotton shirt, thinking about how he would bring up the topic of air conditioning again at today’s faculty meeting.

The coffee machine remained untouched in the staff room, everyone opting for the iced water that was constantly replenished during the day… most of the staff relaxing their dress code out of necessity. It was certainly a summer like no other.

Kurt was just downing his glass of water before heading off to teach his first English class of the day, when Blaine (aka Coach Anderson to the cheerleading squad) came bounding into the room, smiling brightly when he spotted Kurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes as he looked at Blaine wearing his minimalist outfit of shorts and wife beater. It did everything to show off how toned his body was.

“Like what you see?” Blaine smirked, going for the water jug himself.

“Hmm. Wish I had time before my first lesson to take you off into a quiet corner and get you a little excited. Nowhere to hide in those shorts.” 

Kurt watched Blaine’s throat bob as he took a big drink of water. “Ooh. Promises promises,” he smiled, winking at Kurt. “The dress code’s been relaxed during the heatwave Kurt. Nothing to stop you wearing something like this.”

“Some of us have a little more decorum,” Kurt commented, picking up his bag and slinging it on his shoulder.

“You know you love it,” Blaine said quietly, his hot breath whispering past Kurt’s ear.

Kurt wasn’t about to deny it.

*******

By lunchtime, record temperatures had been announced. School was called off for the rest of the day due to concerns for the health of pupils and staff. Nobody was going to complain about going home early on a Friday. Hopefully after the weekend, temperatures would have dropped to safer levels.

As the excited students began to leave the building, Kurt made his way to the sports department.. breathing heavily as he reached Blaine’s office. The door was wide open and Kurt leaned against the door jamb, looking in on Blaine splayed out in his desk chair.. a fan circulating the warm air onto his body.

“That didn’t take you long,” Blaine smiled, a glint in his eye.

Kurt didn’t reward him with an answer, instead entering the office and slamming the door closed behind him.

“Oh Mr Hummel. Am I in trouble?” Blaine teased, keeping his eyes on Kurt.

Kurt reached for the lock, clicking it into place. “So much trouble,” Kurt murmured, walking towards Blaine.. a sway to his hips.

“You do know these rooms aren’t soundproof, don’t you?” Blaine said with a hitch in his voice, watching as Kurt knelt down in front of him with purpose.

“You’ll just have to be quiet then won’t you…” Kurt unceremoniously yanked down Blaine’s underwear and shorts in one go, his cock springing up against his stomach now it was free. “Mmm.. nice and hard for me.” Kurt leant down to suck gently on the tip, one hand on each of Blaine’s quivering thighs.

Kurt felt sweat running down his back and after only a moment’s hesitation, pulled off Blaine to whip his shirt off over his head. He ignored Blaine’s impatient groans as the other man grappled to get his own t-shirt off. It really was too hot for clothes Kurt thought as he stood up to take the rest of his clothes off. “That’s better,” he smiled.. gasping as Blaine grasped his erection.

“Look at you..” Blaine breathed. “You are going to fuck me, aren’t you?”

“When you put it like that, how can I refuse,” Kurt laughed, reaching to open the desk drawer where their stash of secret supplies were kept. “Lean over the desk so I can stretch you… and remember to stay quiet.”

*********

Blaine’s muffled cries were growing louder as Kurt pounded into him. “You know you’ve brought this on yourself don’t you Blaine? Flaunting yourself…”

“It won’t happen again,” Blaine promised between cries.

“Oh no. You’re not getting away that lightly. It’s too late for apologies.”

“Apologies? No way am I sorry.”

**********

“I think we need to go home for a shower,” Kurt sighed, “a cold shower.” They were curled up together on the desk chair, exhaustion winning over the fact that it was far too hot to be cuddling up with anyone. “I’m just too hot to move.”

“Come on, hot stuff. Let’s get you home. It’s your turn to make dinner tonight.”

“Ugh. Can dinner just be ice cream tonight?”


End file.
